Revealing Secrets
by forest-winds
Summary: Delirium and Maple are two twins raised not by their own kind. What happens when the Clans figure it out? They go away to another place for a while, and come back in turmoil. How much war and protest will it take for the Clans to stop bothering the Fox Tribe?
1. Lost And Found

**Hello! I decided to redo Turmoil in the Tunnels, and the aftermath/plot is here. Look at the end AN for the aftermath!**

 **For those who haven't read the Betrayal at the Den Entrance, you can readt this too! All you need to do to read the story is read. Italic story below will help, so you might want to read that!**

 **Without relay, I bring you the first story in the Combined series, the rewrite of TitT,**

 **Revealing Secrets!**

 _Long ago, TunnelClan and AirClan, two clans, made a race to get to ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, and SkyClan. Only three survived, parents and their son. The parents' greed and hunger made them have a fight to the death. Before they did, the father, who was fully insane, forcefully mated their son. The parents' blood were bloods of both clans, so the son was blood of both, and these kits would be blood of both. The finale's fight's winner was the father, with the blood of him and his mate on his pelt. The kitten watched in horror beforehand his father slit his mother's throat. The son rushed away, desparate to get to the Clans before his dad killed him. The father died from bleeding, but his last words were,_

"I see it now. TunnelClan and AirClan shouldn't have never left."

 _Now the son was at RiverClan-SkyClan-WindClan border, getting ready to have birth because the father had cast a spell_ **(AN: In the AN for TitT I mentioned this wouldn't be** ** _that_** **realistic.)** _on the son, making him female and pregnant. She (he) gave birth to two kittens, both twins. She (he) adored the sight of nursing kittens. Something was wrong. She (he) was dying. Her (his) last words were naming them._

 _Delirium and Maple._

"Mem, mem?!"

"Aw! Look! It's a kitten!"

"Shut up Asher, and we need to get rid of it."

"Maple? Mem?"

"Oh Sky-spirits, (i)twins?"

Two young foxes, one older and one slightly younger, neared the shivering pair, the one they presumed was Maple had made her way over to her bipartite, her frame blocking him. The two foxes had not noticed the fact that they were (i)talking(i) in their language. The female fox, Asher, had coped with being able to carry both of them. She had carted them to a tunnel in a crisp forest. Every move of his feet her partner made set off the brittle leaves' fresh (i)Crack!

"Come on, go in, Feral." Asher urged, shoving her sibling in. The young male slipped down the tunnel, forgetting to dig in his claws for hold, the reason being it was a tempest storm last night, making the clay-hard carved path downward a slick surface with the power to break bones if someone was to fall directly on his legs. Heck, it could even cause death if a mortal landed on it's face or neck. Asher perked her ears forwards, hearing Feral had done what they trained to do in a kind of situation like that one- fall on your side. She then realized she could do a trick she had made when she was 3 months, or moons as they called it. She dug her claws into the ground, deep enough not to go spiraling down the path, but not to the extent she would stub a stone and fall face flat into the ground- where she could possibly stun or kill one or both of the kittens, and she would not like that. She then realized...

Oh no, she didn't care if she was kit-napping! She then recalled that they looked all alone there, so she shrugged and held the kittens tighter. She then, with a kick, came skiing down the hill, the kits mewing with protest. She smiled when she saw her brother waiting at the bottom. He yelled in shock, jumping back. "Hey Feral, take these kittens to the medicine den." He thought, (i)Really? Letting kittens into our tunnel, possibly bratty(i) Clan (i)kittens?(i) But grabbed the kittens and went straight to the highest position- the Dominant.

After a few days, the Dominant- a black fox named Alfie, decided, after long days in his sleeping area. The two twins would be registered as full members of the fox clan, also known as the Fox Tribe. They had been in the Tribe for a few days, having grown accustomed to the foxes, not talking at all. The citizens were afraid they would never be able to speak to foxes, until-

"Hey Delirium! Can we go outside?" Maple asked.

"I don't know." Delirium squeaked. Feral had to look after them, which meant he couldn't do his impish acts. "Can we?" He turned to the guardian. Feral shook his head, which caused both twins to sit back down on the deerskin bedding. A specific similar troublemaker came in, carrying meat.

"Yo mummy! Here's your meat. Make sure to share with your CHILDREN!" Asher cackled, triggering Feral to go up to her and shove her with his muzzle. Asher fell backwards, and they both turned around.

The kittens were...

...Gone.

Delirium's POV

Maple signaled me to run out of the makeshift nursery, and then we walked out. A long, winding tunnel stood to the left of the circular area, and Maple had already scurried to a small crack in stone. The stone felt algid compared to the semi-warm, clay-hard, packed dirt of the area.

Maple shivered at the sight in front of us. Another long tunnel, but this one was long, gaping, and was slightly filled with water. Maple went into it with ease, but it was easier for her than me because she claimed I was "smaller" in both strength and size. I huffed, wading through it, but being swept off my feet when we saw it's soft current went forward semi-rapidly. Maple said,

"I see light!"

Then we found ourselves in a huge clearing surrounded by cliffs, vines drooping from the top. A small cave was at the bottom corner, and Maple shoved me towards it. I growled, trying to dodge her paws, but in the end she stuffed me in. I saw light pouring through a hole, and this cave was similar to the main area, but this one's walls were not made of stone, this time of the hard dirt we had saw earlier. An old wolf sat in the corner, sorting leaves, nuts, and weeds. Maple gasped in awe at the waterfall coming from open light at the end. The wolf turned around, and said, "Oh my! Visitors! Wait, there hasn't been cats living here since that Tribe of Rushing Water went away. Since then, the creatures mainly foxes and wolves have been at (i)war with cats!" She thought aloud, looking at us in shock. She then chuckled, and said, "You must be the two new kittens Delirium and Maple!" We nodded and Maple said,

"We're sorry, Ms..." She had not introduced herself, so that left Maple waiting for her to finish the sentence.

"Relay." Relay finished off, and so the conversation began.

"We didn't see any wolves." I said, remembering the word she had said. What were wolves anyway? All I saw were foxes, and I knew what they were. Orange-pelted, kind beings, but are very flexible, which fortunately humans hadn't noticed, and can be any personality. Foxes are great mothers, but their breaths stink. I guess all our breaths stink. Relay snapped me out of my thoughts, saying,

"If you two aren't allowed out or didn't ask, you might want to go back."

Oh right! Feral could get in trouble. We rushed out, saying thanks to the elderly wolf and a departure posture, then heading back out the tunnel. I caught a glimpse of sparkling water with brambles outlining the perimeter, but when we're allowed back, I thought we might explore it.

Nobody's POV

Feral and Asher rushed everywhere, when after a few hours, they heard,

"Okay. I found you two, get out and go back! Feral and Asher are looking for you two, and even a few other made a search patrol! They're looking the forest for you, thinking you joined those stupid Clans!" Their triplet Shark scolded the two kittens.

"We... We're sorry, we were curious." Delirium said, dipping his head. Maple nodded, showing she was apologizing as well. Shark shoved them back into the den forcefully, and Feral jumped from the hard dirt ceiling he was hanging on. "Boo!" He yelled, not really caring because every other fox was fast asleep, it was early dawn. Shark jumped a few inches off the ground, then turned around and rolled his eyes when he noticed it wasn't a cat trying to attack him, but his triplet. Asher was smirking beside Feral. Feral stated, "I hope you never have children or a mate, if you do, I will send them an apology and list all the bad things about you." He then smiled and trotted off to the makeshift nursery.

A cat appeared behind a decorative bush somefox had dragged down. He said to the to the female beside him,

"So there were cat-language-speaking foxes after all. We cannot let them take control of cats." With that, they were gone in a flash, speeding up the sleek, muddy tunnel.


	2. I've Seen You Before !

**AN:**

 **I forgot the code last time! I'm so sorry! The code is at the bottom. To decode it, use a Caesar Cipher decoder. Now, onto Chapter Two of Revealing Secrets!**

Revealing Secrets: Camp

The twin cats woke up and walked out of the den. Most foxes shot glances at them, and snarled, other whispered about them, and the other who was being whispered to would respond with, "So true!" They just walked to Alfie's den to figure why he was calling their names.

"Now, Delirium and Maple, we all know..." The older fox started off.

"You don't have to tell us we don't have the same colored pelt as you guys." Delirium squeaked, sighing in defeat.

"One, shut up, two, no! Stop it! I don't do that!" The bad thing about Alfie was that the black fox was very young and bad at leadership. "I was going to tell you two are going to be moved to a different camp,"

"What?!" Both Maple and Delirium exclaimed. Alfie shook his head and sighed.

"Okay, first of all, it's a training camp. Two, do you even know why we didn't leave you guys for dead?" They stood still in silence for a minute before Alfie started off again. "Because we can make a change. Make peace with the fric-" he paused when he found himself saying a "noddy" word. "The... Uh... Stupid Clans. Don't EVER ask what I was going to say." They nodded and he went on. "So the Clans can stop scenting us and just let us hunt when we want. We have a surprise for you waiting at the camp. Pack up, you're leaving tomorrow." He chuckled nervously, and went to his nest to sit. Delirium and Maple left to see Feral and Asher with bright eyes, holding in between their teeth woven basket-like structures. They both dropped the items, and Shark came by. He said,

"Get ready, you're both leaving tomorrow."

(Line break)

Both twins were packed, and they figured out they were leaving for a moon. Feral and Asher were done with their camp, and they had mentors now. Shark graduated early, so he was okay. Alfie was speaking on the rock, saying who would be escorting the twins. They nodded, but they saw anything but truth in the leader's eyes when he said, "They'll be coming back in two moons." Then he listed four foxes to escort them. "Shark," Shark looked at them and smiled. "Rechie," A fox with a thorny vine around his neck. (i)Wow, must have been a painful makeover,(i) Both twins thought. But he also smiled sweetly at them. "Arch," A female with yellow paint (made from flowers and natural stuff), and just a little older than them, just sat there and stared at them like she was dominant to them. Delirium whispered to Maple, "I don't think she will think this is fun." But he couldn't say anything else before Alfie had listed the last one, "and Asher."

"What? No way! I can't leave Feral!" Asher yowled, oblivious to punishment she could get.

"If you clean up the Senior den and provide water for the kids, then I'll pick another citizen." The pitch black fox offered.

"Fine, Alfrado!" Asher smirked and ran up the tunnel, sliding back down when she realized that it was raining- not a tempest storm, just heavy rain. She laughed nervously when stares came upon her. Alfie's nickname was Alfrado, and he hated it. He grabbed her by the tail and chucked her up the tunnel. She slid down a wore out path, howling in shock and saying, "ALFRADO, I WILL GET MY REVENGEEEE!" Her voice died down once the clay-hard path reached a point in WindClan border (they lived in ThunderClan territory near the lake and the edge of the territory near WindClan) and disappeared around a corner, doing a spin at the end. Alfie leaped back up his rock, and said, "Then we shall have Glitch with you instead." He pointed to a fox wearing a...Collar? It was a camouflage collar (not that any fox would know that) that was pixelated. He gave a cheesy grin to the twins, and the ones that were called (not counting Asher) lined up at the tunnel.

"We're going now?!" Delirium asked, thinking that they had some time to say goodbye.

"Sure." Alfie said, flicking his tail to Shark and Glitch to pick up luggage, and they lined up again. Rechie and Arch had rounded Delirium and Maple up to the tunnel, and they trotted off, saying a few "goodbye"s and "see you later"s. When they left the tunnel, they saw the forest. They had been there before, playing in crisp green leaves and soggy wet brown leaves. "Now, we are showing you "ThunderClan" territory. We share a place with some cats. They're not very nice." Rechie started, his voice made him sound older than he was, on account of his not-so-fashionable attire. "Stay away from them. They can scent fox better than usual-" He was cut off by Shark's warning, "HOLY DUNG, THEY'RE COMING NEAR US!" Glitch whispered to the twins, "Okay, now, get behind us and shield yourself with our tails!" Delirium and Maple burrowed into Arch's tail, who growled and shoved them in between Rechie and Shark's tail. The ThunderClan patrol came up to them, surprisingly calm. The one in front growled, and said to a younger one, "Thornpaw, get back." The brown tabby stepped back. The two cats in front got up into Rechie's and Shark's faces. The she-cat growled at Rechie, and the younger tom said to Arch, "What unnatural color. It's not fashionable." Why the world would a tom care about fashion? He smiled at the she-cat, and Delirium, who was watching, gave a growl. "He's trying to impress her! How stupid." Maple rolled her eyes at the tom-kit who had a crush on the she-cat that was probably going to kill the vine-wearing guardian. The she-cat spoke,

"Shut up, Thornpaw. I TOLD YOU GET BACK! Ok, I know you can understand me, so dumb fox, talk!" She put her paw closer to Rechie's face, and when she unsheathed her claws to give the fatherly figure (who had only been around Delirium and Maple just that day) a bloody slap, but her weapon of pain flew past Rechie and pierced Shark. He cried out in pain, and both kittens yowled, "NO!" And stepped forwards.

"Oh, they're catnappers too! Come here, children, we'll care for your wounds." The she-cat said, noticing the thorns stuck in the twins' fur.

"No, you hurt Shark!" Maple squeaked. Rechie had tussled on the ground with a attempting-to-impress Thornpaw. He growled, "Kids, never do this unless- NECESSARY!" He screeched the last part as the thorned fox bit into Thornpaw's neck until the gush of blood blocked his airway. But that was only a few seconds, and he gave the bone a snap. The quick death had happened, and he said to the children, "Look away." Delirium, Maple, and Arch had turned away already, and Rechie had led them away from the now weeping she-cat. "Please Doveheart, take care of Tunnelpaw..." Thornpaw had stuttered his last words, and Doveheart, the she-cat, yelled to the heavens. The foxes and the twins were now away from the area, and tending to Shark. His face was slightly now scabbed over, and the slash had tore his eye. It was not a pretty sight, his gash in the eye revealing all the stuff inside.

"We need to move on once he's done resting." Rechie said, putting water in his mouth bending over a stream, then spitting out. The spit and water was bloody, not Rechie's blood, but Thornpaw's. "So... That was ThunderClan?" Delirium said awkwardly.

"Yeah..." Shark muttered, wincing in his good eye when Rechie came back with soaked moss and patted his eye. "No good losers who think they're so good. And the other Clans-"

"Wait, there's more Clans than ThunderClan and WindClan?!" Maple exclaimed. Shark said,

"We don't know when the Clans started, all we know is that there was a group of cats before them. We watched them gloat, and soon we learned their language. They then forgot fox language. There is another tribe around, the Combust Tribe. They speak cat language, and they live by the sea. Most are winged animals, and they believe in something called StarClan. That is also the Clans' here religion. The Combust Tribe also has a Tyr, or 'Healer' as they call it. But she can't fly. Her name is Midnight, and she's a badger. She hates our tribe." The twins nodded. Arch was seriously sweating, and Maple asked, "Are you-"

"Shut up, I'm okay." Arch hissed and went to the river to wash off the heated paint. She jumped in, relishing the frigid water in the middle of the heat wave. She only had a few minutes before she was told to get out. Two minutes later, after she was dry, Rechie had went off. The remaining foxes and cats, Shark, Arch, Glitch, Delirium, and Maple sat in the shade of a huge tree. Rechie came back with a black piece of fur, with a tiny bit more of fur attached to it. Rechie set it on top of Shark's head, and the tiny bit covered his eye. "Ah, you went to the junkyard." Glitch said. Rechie nodded, and Glitch blushed.

A shadow watched the conversation. "You are mine, Glitch." It whispered to nobody in particular. "Don't forget our deal." It frowned and bared it's teeth.

Jolwfk, brx surplvhg brx zrxog vwdb eb pb vlgh!

Brx surplvhg brx zrxog qhyhu ohdyh ph!

Exw zkhq L glvdsshduhg brx phw dqrwkhu erb...

Brx irujrw zkr L zdv!

Dqg zh phw, dqg brx pdgh d ghdo:

"Frph wr ph rq brxu vhfrqg eluwkgdb!"

Ohw'v vhh li brx'oo fkrrvh ph ru Wkruq Erb.

 ** _QOTC (Questions of the chapter): Who wants Glitch? And why did Glitch blush? Why did Doveheart claw Shark instead of Rechie?_**

 ** _Hope you all liked this chapter!_**

 ** _Caesarsalad, bye!_**


	3. AN, Discontinuing

**Hello! You probably know that ANs that are chapters are bad news. Yep. This is the bad news, while I was going to publish Chapter 3 (It was super, ober long) I just couldn't. This story would be a whole story of non-Warriors material, and then in a second book it would be focusing on Warriors more. Nope, I don't want a chapter like the one I did. Plus, everyone's been silent on this story. I am actually planning another story, and that time I am writing around 5 chapters before I publish it. Once I get five chapters done, I will post some exclusive footage on my profile of it. But back to the point, Revealing Secrets is discontinuing. I am also deleting all other stories except both Betrayal At The Den Entrance stories and Revealing Secrets if I decide to rewrite them. I mostly will write in one fandom while hunkering low in writing in Warriors. I feel like Chapter 3 (which is not published, I decided to drop out when about to chapterize it) was too devoted to that fandom. Thank you all who viewed and reviewed BATDE stories and Revealing Secrets. I will answer any questions you all have.**

 **YelliGal left the story.**


End file.
